Abstract The 2020 International Hearing Aid Research Conference (IHCON) will be the eleventh meeting of a biennial research conference. The purpose of IHCON has been and will continue to be to advance knowledge and facilitate progress in research and development related to the treatment of hearing impairment with hearing aids, through the exchange of current research findings and technical advancements. A hallmark of past IHCON meetings has been their ability to draw together the disciplines and specialties essential to the advancement of hearing-aid research taking place within the US and abroad. A primary goal of each IHCON meeting is to build upon the strengths of the previous meetings to showcase the current and emerging multidisciplinary research areas that will best meet the needs of the hearing-aid community in the coming years. New at the 2020 meeting will be the International Hearing Aid Seminar (IHAS), held immediately before the main IHCON meeting, which will encourage, train, and mentor students entering the hearing-aid research and development field.